Inuyasha, going to Highschool?
by WWD
Summary: Inuyasha is stuck in the future what torture awaits him in highschool?
1. Getting stuck

Inuyasha, going to highschool?

Disclaimer: if I owned inuyasha I would be speaking better japanese.:P

enjoy.

"Dammit, she's late!" Inuyasha screamed

"calm down inuyasha, Kagome's always gotten back a little late" Miroku said as he was sipping some tea.

Inuyasha stood up and stomped out.

with another sip of tea "He's going to deffinately regret that later."

"deffinately." sango and shippo said together.

The silverhaired hanyou stomped up to the well and looked into it. Clenching a fist he jumped into the well. A bright flash of light amerged on the other side of the well as the golden eyed hanyou slowly came up from the ground, Inuyasha looked around and hoped out of the well, he startled Sota when he landed, Sota who was there for rat controll dropped the candle he was holding. It hit the steps and rolled to the well, lighting it a blaze. Slowly they looked over towards the well and screamed.

They went to the well and frantically looked around for a way to put out the flames. While looking around Sota noticed the steps were on fire, the fire then spread to the rest of the old hut like a wild fire. Inuyasha thinking only to get the boy out grabed Sota and jumped through the door. Kagome's mom looked outside, seeing the old shack a blaze she called the fire department. Kagome went outside to see what was the matter, when she caught eye of a red Kimono, silver hair, with matching dog ears on top of his head, and amber eyes. She ran over to Inuyasha grabbed his ear dragged him to the back of the house and...

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

The only thing left was a 10ft crater with a limp inuyasha. Moments later the fire truck arrived, they managed to put out the fire but the shack collapsed destroying the well and filling up the hole that it surrounded. Kagome managed to drag Inuyasha out of the hole and into her room. She locked the door and ran down stairs to check on the fate of the old shack.

"I'm sorry mam but it's completly buned down, We'll send someone next week to pick up the remains of the building. I do hope you were insured." The fireman stated apologetically

"oh, thats okay. That thing didn't have anything of value in it any way. Would you like something to eat?" Mrs. Higurashi,

"MOM! How could you say such a thing! What about the well" Kagome interjected.

"uhh, I'm sorry but I gotta go We're very busy this time of year." at that the fireman left the shrine.

"How would he have reacted if I told him that an irreplacable well that links my daughter and a hanyou to the feudal era?" She pointed out.

"sigh Good point. but what would I tell Inuyasha?" Kagome went up stairs and told Inuyasha the 'good' news

"WHAT! THE WELL IS GONE!" Inuyasha screeched

"Uh-huh" she sighed

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO TELL THE OTHERS, WAIT HOW ARE WE GOING TO EVEN TELL THE OTHERS!"

"Inuyasha."

"WHAT NOW!...Oh crap, please don't, oh please, oh please, I'm begging you don't say it." He begged

"SIT!"

"AHHH!"

"what was that for!" he cried

"because you were overreacting and getting on my nerves."

Inuyasha's head slumped down.

"your deadly with that word, I can't believe you haven't gotten this thing off of me yet."

"why should I? it comes in handy, and it keeps you in line"

"but your going to kill me"

"no I won't your just over reacting."

"sigh I give up."

"which reminds me why are you even here in the first place!"

"you were late, I came to get you"

"should have seen that one comming."

"What happened to the well?" a voice shouted behind Kagome.

"Well you see Mr.Impatient came along and startled sota so he dropped his candle and burned the place down."

"Great now I have to rebuild it!" Kagome's Grandpa muttered

"Grandpa! you can?"she questioned

"It will take months to do but I think I can fix it."

"Grandpa your so wonderfull" at that she hugged him.

"careful Kagome or you'll kill the old man to." Inuyasha interjected

"Shut-it Inuyasha or do you want to make me say the word S - I - T again." She threatend

"Please don't!"he cried.

Grandpa left to do some wood working on the well and Kagome worked on her school work, while inuyasha just sat there looking into space. Kagome finally kicked inuyasha out of her room because she was getting creeped out by him.

The next couple of days were simple, Kagome went to school and Inuyasha stayed at home helping Grandpa on the well. At night Inuyasha would sleep in the same room as Sota. One day..

"I can't take it anymore it's not possible! it can't be done! The well is gone...permanently!" the old man screeched!

"Huh? you mean your giving up on it already?" Inuyasha yelled

"Now that the well is gone the link is severed, gone no turning back, the way back is sealed gone forever."

"grr dang it old man, why didn't you say this sooner?"

"you were such great help I didn't want to disturb you."

"gah! I'm out of here!" Inuyasha stomped off.

Kagome got home from school and looked at inuyasha slumping.

"whats got you Inuyasha?" she asked

"Grandpa couldn't do it, he gave up. so I'm stuck."

"great, that means your stuck here"

"you say that as if it's a bad thing!" Inuyasha yelled.

"can I interject here?" Mrs. Higurashi interupted

"huh?"

"Why doesn't inuyasha go to school with you Kagome? He can't stay here forever." She pointed out.

"What? Go to...School?" Inuyasha said.


	2. Preaperation and Dread

Inuyasha, going to highschool?

Chpt2: preperation and dread

"Kagome I can't go to school, I've never gone to school in my life!" Inuyasha screamed.

"well you'll start going now! Besides You'll get fat and useless if you hang around here all the time. So it's either you go to school or you clean the entire shrine with the tinyest piece of cloth I can find." Kagome threatened.

"As a matter of fact the shrine is looking a bit dirty, and you can help me take a bath. Oh it will be so much fun." Grandpa said with glee

Inuyasha screamed at the thought of giving Kagome's grandpa a bath.

"I'll go with the school, I'll go with the school"

"that's better now lets get you up to speed." Kagome said

For the remainder of the night Kagome started teaching the reluctant hanyou how to write and do math, It seemed Inuyasha grasped it relativly quick untill it came to multiplication tables and geography.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! 8x5 DOESN'T EQUAL 67! It's not even a multiple of 8."Kagome screamed

"well I'm sorry I haven't had years of work to memorize this stuff." The hanyou complained

"sigh I give up."

She hands the silver haired boy a calculator.

"just use this for now."

Inuyasha looked at it curiously he set it on the ground and started to poke it. Kagome cried at the site of this. She picked up the calculator and started to show him how to use it.

...20 minutes later.

Inuyasha pushed a button

"Yay he finally turned it on himself." The teenager jumped with glee.

After conquoring the on button it was relativly easy to grasp, since all he had to do was copy the problem onto the device it would give him an answer.

"now your sure it's no possessed Kagome?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously

"Yes! I'm sure it's not possessed." She said sparastically.

Thier session was finally done and to Kagome's tired delight. She got the much needed sleep she deserved. The morning proved tedious especially trying to get him out of the bed which he took over. Kagome was indeed glad it was the weekend she was going to finish up getting Inuyasha up to speed and was going to do something very evil. How she so longed to do this.

Inuyasha was frantically trying to navigate his way through the shrine as fast as he could. He was running as if the most powerful demon was on his tail. Unfortunately for him it wasn't.

"Inuyasha, you will get your hair cut!" Yelled an annoyed kagome. Tired from chasing the hanyou all morning. Then she got an idea, she had Sota get grandpa's schakles, who knew that they would actually come in handy. She went around the house to cut him off, Sota behind her schakles ready.

"3...2...1.." A very scared Inyasha came running around the courner, apon seeing Kagome he immideatly started to turn around. "SIT!"

inyasha's face makes contact with ground here 

When the Hanyou came to he found he wasn't able to move his arms, he also found he was chained to a chair. He looked around the room that's when he spotted Kagome, the girl had an apron on some scizors. And to his horror, the scizors were snipping in her hands. The girl with the crazed look in her eye walked behind the terrified Inuyasha. When he heard the snipping sounds and he felt his head...getting lighter. The same thing happend over and over, snipping sounds pulling of the hair, more snipping, head getting somewhat lighter. This went on for who knows how long. Kagome finally set down the scizors and picked up a bottle of somesort, She squeezed it and a white liquid came out, She walked up and started messing with his hair.

-----------------------------

Kagome got up wiped off the hair and walked off for a few minutes. It seemed like forever until she returned. With what looked like a mirror. Then she showed Inuyasha. It was amazing he didn't even look like the same person! His hair now went to his shoulders and was pulled back into a sort of ponytail, the front and sides were some what spiked, he couldn't see his ears at all. His side hair was pulled back covering up where his "human" ears would be. Kagome seeing the amazement in Inuyasha's eyes knew that he liked the new "dew" that she gave him. She set down the mirror and started to un-chain the poor half breed.

"Sorry, but since your in the future, you'll have to were that hair style for a while I mean you look weird enough without you dog ears and long hair." The Girl commented on Inuyasha's fashion.

"Well you didn't have to knock me out to do it!" Inuyasha protested

"Now your clothes" Ignoring Inuyasha's previous statement.

"What about my clothes?"

"We'll need to get you a uniform, and something to wear when your out side of school"

"you mean I'll have to dress like you do?" Inuyasha asked.

A thought went through kagome's mind immagining Inuyasha in her school uniform. She giggled like a mad woman at the thought until it turned into a full out laugh.

"what? What's so funny? is it something I said?" he asked in his usual obnoxious additude.

"no, it's nothing..."still trying to stiffle her laughter "you don't have to wear my uniform Inuyasha, You'll get a boy's uniform."

Kagome could have sworn she heard a sigh of relief. Still giddy from the thought of inuyasha in a dress she upped her giddyness at the thought of going shopping. She grabbed the boy by his Kimono and started to drag him out of the "mysterious room" which just turned out to be the store room. She picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers, after talking for a couple of minutes she hung up and ran upstairs, Inuyasha followed confused. Why was she so happy all of a sudden...it was creepy, creepy as hell. He saw the giddy teenager run around her room until she found a weird looking object It look like it was covered in armor and it was black. It buldged quiet a bit. She shoved the weird object into her pocket when the door bell rang. Kagome grabbed inuyasha again and ran down stairs.

"Mom I'm taking Inuyasha to the mall to get some new clothes, be back at around nine!" she yelled not turning around at all.

"make sure you have your credit card Kagome!" her mother yelled back.

"I've got it mom!" she opened the door.

A man stood at the door way, a grubby man that looked like he didn't clean much. Inuyasha growled threateningly.

the man looked at inuyasha as if he was insane.

"Inuyasha! don't growl at the cab driver!"

"what's a cabdriver?" he asked

"I'll explain later" She led the now even more confused boy into the cab and told the driver to take them to the mall.

20min later.

Inuyasha stared in amazement. It was bigger than most castles he's ever seen.

"What kind of castle is this? I've never seen something so huge!" he exlaimed

"It's not a castle inuyasha it's a mall, It's kinda like the market place in one building." Kagome explained

"riiight."still amazed at the sheer size of the building.

Kagome led the hanyou into the building and started dragging the boy to at least a hundred stores. Getting shoes, socks, shirts, pants, underwear, and finally his school uniform and a back pack. The ride back home was a difficult on Inuyasha kept digging though the stuff they bought wanting to know why these were so different from what Kagome wore. He was most interested at the concept of socks, it befuddled him dearly.

The next day Inyasha spent perfecting what to do and memorizing his story as to why he came so late and why he looked so weird.

"so what do you say inuyasha if they ask you why your coming to school so late in the year?"

"I'm an exchange student from Okinawa ." he said with enthusiasm, that was probably the hardest part, the enthusiasm.

"Okay good, now why you have white hair."

"I died it and my eyes are this color do to a chemical spill that got into my eyes."

"perfect you can go to bed now."

"Finally I'm so tirrrr..." As he fell asleep standing.

"how did he manage that?" Kagome asked befuddled. She gently led the now sleeping hanyou to the couch where she laid him down and put a blanket over him. "_maybe his stay here will be tolerable at least he doesn't complain about me not getting back on time...I sure do miss Sango, Miroku, Kirrara and Shippou"_ Kagome sighed and went up to bed she had a big day tomorrow and it was going to be very stressfull.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sorry people for not updating, school and stuff business so I made this chapter extra funny. :p not really but you didn't hear that from me...shifty eyes


End file.
